Legend Reborn
by dolphinrain
Summary: A day of fun turns into the appearance of a legendary figure from long ago.
1. Chapter 1

Legend Reborn

(Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Lost World nor am I making any profit by writing this other than the enjoyment. If you read please leave a review. Constructive criticism welcome).

Ned Malone sat on the small rise with his journal in his lap. He and Veronica had decided they wanted a day alone together. They had told the other explorers they would be gone from the Treehouse for the entire day and should be back by nightfall. The journalist found himself wanting to spend more and more time alone with the blond jungle girl. Sometimes he wasn't quite sure of his feelings for the girl. At times he felt he loved her more than life itself, while other moments he loved her like a sister. He wasn't sure how Veronica felt about him either. Ned thought she was fond of him but didn't know if she felt the same way toward him.

For the moment Ned was content simply to spend time with her and enjoy her company. They had found a small open field to sit and watch the sunrise. There was a small stream nearby and Veronica was kneeling by the edge cupping some of the cool water in her hands. Ned had already given up trying to describe the beauty of the sunrise, the blue sky. He found himself watching Veronica instead. When he glanced at what he had written, he saw he had been describing her instead. A smile came to his lips as he stood and went over to her.

She looked up and smiled at him as he approached her. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes but before she could stand, he held his cupped hands over her and suddenly pulled his hands apart. Cool water splashed on the bare skin of her back and she jumped with a startled cry.

"Oh, you are just asking for trouble, Ned Malone," She laughed as she kicked water at him.

A moment later the young couple was engaged in a full water battle. Both were soon completely drenched but laughing heartily. Ned took a step back to get a hard kick at the water, but his foot slipped on a submerged piece of wood and landed hard on his rear. For a moment he sat still but then he started to laugh.

"That was graceful," he said as she offered a hand to help him up. But instead he pulled her down beside him and kissed her.

For a moment, Veronica was surprised but then she returned the kiss. When their lips parted they gazed at each other for a moment. Each was lost in the other's eyes. The loud roar of a T-Rex interrupted the tender moment and they glanced in the direction of the sound.

"Sounds like it's heading this way," Veronica said as they got to their feet.

Ned hurried back to the rise where he had been sitting. He collected his backpack and his rifle then the pair headed toward the jungle canopy. He glanced at the sky and saw the clouds beginning to form.

"Looks like we're in for a good storm as well," he said. He looked down at himself. "And maybe we should dry off."

"There's an outcrop of rocks nearby," Veronica said as they started walking. "They should provide shelter until the storm passes."

Ned followed Veronica to the shelter. They both gathered some dry wood for a fire. He dug out the tin of matches he carried in his pack and started a small fire. They had just made it to the shelter before the storm let loose. Rain was coming down heavily along with forceful winds. The storm was strong and fast moving.

The T-Rex they had heard had stomped past the shelter without even noticing them. Veronica rubbed her hands together as she sat by the fire. Ned was a few feet away exploring some carvings in the wall of the rocks. He took a piece of wood from the fire to shine more light on the carvings.

"I'm pretty sure this is Latin," he thought aloud.

Veronica was watching him. "You have a gift for language as well as Marguerite?" she teased.

"No. But my parents were Irish Catholic. They left the church when I was young but my mother insisted I should at least know a little Latin," he laughed a little. "Now I wish I had paid better attention."

But he set the light down so it would shine on the writing. He took out his journal and began to copy the writings. Veronica shook her head. She looked out at the entrance to see the rain was still coming down. Her thoughts kept drifting over the past few weeks. One adventure or misadventure after the other had befallen the explorers. There'd been few breaks in between to just relax along with taking care of chores. This day alone with Ned was one Veronica would make certain to enjoy. Both were relaxed and Ned had been so spontaneous with the water battle and the kiss. This was a side of him she hadn't seen in some time. She wanted to see more of this.

She looked back at the journalist to see he was still writing in his journal. He was following along the wall, slowly writing down everything. For a moment his hand hovered over three words. After copying the letters, he tried to pronounce the words.

"Rex, I know is King, but Presbiter Johannes," Ned read aloud, his face tightened with thought. "I've heard that before."

Veronica came over to read the words for herself. "Rex means this was the name of a king."

Ned kept repeating the name. "Presbiter Johannes," he breathed then his eyes widened. "Prester John?"

He tried moving farther into the cave as the writings went farther in talking the entire time.

"I read about him when I was a kid," he said, his excitement growing. "Heard about Prester John in school along with Marco Polo and all the explorers. Cook, Ulysses, Magellan."

"Was that besides all those penny dreadfuls you are always telling me about?" she teased him. "You actually read something educational?"

"Hey, the dreadfuls were very educational," he replied. "I read those along with any newspaper I could get my hands on or what I could afford. Hey, there's an opening here."

With his reporter's curiosity in full control, Ned tried to squeeze into the opening. He was just able to fit.

"Hey, it gets wider back he…," his sentence was cut off by a sudden curse and a stumbling sound.

"Ned?" Veronica shouted as she neared the entrance.

There was silence for several minutes and Veronica called out again. She was just about to try going through the opening when she heard movement. When Ned finally stepped out, she could barely keep the smirk off her face.

He looked even wetter than before, but was covered in a fine, sticky white substance. He was covered in it from head to boot. As he looked at her he suddenly sneezed sending a small cloud of the white material into the air.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's a dead end."

"What is this?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know but it smells worse than a wet raptor," He complained trying to wipe the material from his face. He sneezed again sending some of it in Veronica's direction.

"Smells worse," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She led him back toward the warmth of the small fire. That was when she saw the smatter of blood at the corner of his eye.

"What did you do?" she asked as she reached into his pack for a clean handkerchief. She carefully dabbed at the blood.

"Oh, that," he said as he flinched slightly. "I tripped on a rock and hit it. It's throbbing but it doesn't feel too bad."

"It's not deep," she agreed as she finished wiping the blood. She shook her head and started laughing. "You need to start wearing a hat or a helmet."

"Very funny. Ha, ha."

He glanced to the entrance of their shelter. The rain had finally stopped but he had no motivation to move. He suddenly felt tired and his throat felt sore from whatever the white powder was. His head was throbbing a bit and he sighed as he lay down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Veronica asked as he lay down.

"I just want to close my eyes for a few minutes," he answered as he closed his eyes.

She eyed him for a moment. She took the cloth in her hand and poured water from his canteen.

"You shouldn't go to sleep if you hit your head," she warned him. She took the handkerchief, wet it with water from his canteen, then she wiped at his face.

"I won't. Just let me close my eyes a few minutes."

(Okay, that is the end of the first chapter of this new story. I'll try to have more up as soon as I can. If you read, please leave a review. Constructive criticism welcome.)


	2. Chapter 2

Legend Chapter 2

Veronica watched Ned for a moment. The abrupt change in his energy level had her concerned. She checked to make sure he wasn't sleeping before she picked up a stick and lit one end. She wouldn't be able to hold it long, but it would be just long enough to go into the crevice he had crawled into.

Carefully, she squeezed into the opening with the torch in front of her. She saw the source of the white powder. There were large white pods, some of which were smashed open. Veronica reached a hand out in front of her when she saw a low hanging rock jutting out. When she touched it her hand came away with a spot of sticky red.

"Ned, you and your poor head," she muttered. She suddenly felt a sneeze and tried to cover her nose with her hand.

She hurried out of the opening and back to Ned's side. His face was looking somewhat flushed and she put a hand to his forehead.

"Ned, open your eyes," she said as she shook his shoulder.

"Wha…what?" he mumble as his eyes slowly opened.

"You need to get this stuff off of you," she said glancing outside. "Come on, the rain's stopped. We'll head back to the stream and get you cleaned up."

Ned blinked at her as if he hadn't heard her. "Just let me rest," he complained.

"Come on," she persisted and she helped him to his feet. He pulled away from her but as she led him toward the entrance, the rain started again. For a moment, Veronica was disappointed but then a smile came to her. "Looks like you're going to get a shower instead."

He was leaning on her somewhat as she led him out into the rain. Slowly the white spores were washed off of the journalist. But he still felt flushed and he followed Veronica back inside. He shook his head as he sat back down.

"I'm sorry for spoiling things today," he said as she quickly rebuilt the fire.

"It wasn't your fault," she said as she helped him out of his wet vest and shirt. "Now we just have to get you dry again."

Despite a shiver, he smiled at her. "You're wet, too, you know."

"I'll dry sooner than you will," she teased him back.

He leaned back against the wall of the shelter, his eyes slowly shutting again. "I'm just closing my eyes for a few minutes."

"You shouldn't go to sleep," she warned him again, brushing his cheek. "Especially since you hit your head and I have no idea what those spores you breathed are."

"Did you breathe in any of it?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Not as much as you. And _**I **_didn't hit my head."

"Will you stop reminding me about my head?" he suddenly snapped. "Just let me rest a little and as soon as the rain stops maybe we should head back."

"Are you tired of my company?"

"Never. I just need a few minutes, okay?"

Veronica sighed as he closed his eyes again and leaned back against the stone. He didn't seem to mind the coolness and she saw his skin was a little flushed. She was starting to feel a little warm herself.

"Just a few minutes," she said aloud. She added a few more pieces of wood to the fire then leaned back with her eyes closed.

Veronica awoke with a start. She hadn't intended to fall asleep and shook her head to clear it. The warmth she'd been feeling had passed and she took a moment to stretch before glancing over to Ned. He wasn't anywhere. His pack, gun and shirt were where they had been left. The fire had gone out, leaving just a faint hint of smoke in the air.

"Ned?" she called out getting to her feet. She looked to the entrance to see the rain had stopped. The sun was finallyl shining. "Ned? Malone, where are you?"

She hurried to the entrance but she couldn't see him. The blonde girl was berating herself for having fallen asleep. She made certain the fire was truly out, gathered his belongings to herself, and headed toward the entrance of the shelter. The bright sunlight was almost blinding as she emerged. She tried to shield her eyes and as her eyes adjusted finally, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was not the Plateau. This was a small city.

(I will have more posted as soon as I can. More mysteries will come and possibly some answers. If you read, please leave a review.)


	3. Chapter 3

Legend

Chapter 3

Veronica couldn't help staring around her. Instead of the rock shelter she was now standing on the steps of a small stone arch. The jungle had been replaced by stone and brick streets. There were trees and plants but none were any she was familiar with. She couldn't hear the calls of the jungle creatures. Instead she heard sheep and a rooster crowing nearby.

She pulled Ned's pack over her shoulder and clung to his rifle. As she took a few steps, she heard the frightened child. Turning she saw a boy of perhaps three with curly black hair and huge brown eyes pointing to her. He was dressed in loose fitting clothes of soft cotton and was holding a ball. The child pointed at her and cried out again.

"Don't be afraid of me," Veronica said, trying to soothe the child. "I won't hurt you."

The child clutched his ball and yelled loudly. A young woman with thick black hair hurried from behind the arch and gathered the child to her. She picked him up and spoke softly to him. Her eyes turned to look at Veronica and she too was startled. More people were coming into the area to see what the commotion was.

"Please, don't be afraid of me," Veronica said. She was trying to be patient but her anxiety was beginning to show. "Please, I'm trying to find my friend."

The people gathering around her were talking excitedly amongst themselves, pointing and staring at her. She didn't sense any threat. She didn't have long to wait before she saw three men in robes heading toward her. They gently pushed their way through the people toward her.

"Please, they are just startled by your appearance," the first man said. He had brown hair and was wearing a green tunic trimmed with yellow tassels. Around his neck was a leather cord and a carved piece of jade.

"They aren't the only ones," Veronica replied.

"Are you the one called Veronica?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Thank goodness," he replied with a smile. "My name is Adrik. You are the second visitor in only a few hours. He's been asking for you."

Veronica felt relief overcome her. "Ned? Where is he?"

"I will take you to him," Adrik replied. "And I will try to explain everything."

"Please, how is he?" Veronica asked as she followed Adrik.

"He has a fever and has been ill," he replied with genuine regret. "Most who breathe in the spores in the cave develop some degree of fever. The severity depends on how much is ingested or inhaled. Most are very sick but few have ever died from it."

Veronica was relieved by his words. She was looking all around as she followed him. The city was mostly made of stone or brick buildings. Most were simple and each house had a small garden. There were carts drawn by donkeys and there were goats and chickens in abundance. The people they passed paused to stare at the newcomer and whispered amongst themselves.

"You have to excuse them," Adrik chuckled. "We haven't had any visitors in quite some time. But I assure you we intend you and your friend no ill will."

"I just want to know how we got here and how do we get back," Veronica said as he stopped in front of a squarish stone building with a tiled roof. This building was slightly larger than most and there were several tiles with carved writings on them.

"This is one of our medical facilities," Adrik said as he ushered her inside. "When your friend, Ned, was his name? When Ned came through the arch, he collapsed and some of the merchants brought him here."

Adrik lead Veronica through a large chamber lined with several beds. Only one was occupied by a villager. He was being tended by a woman wearing a long light blue dress and a veil on her head. She glanced up at Adrik and smiled warmly at them.

"How are you, Zara?" Adrik smiled back. "And how is Melos there?"

"Feeling like a silly old man," Melos grumbled pointing to the wrapping on his knee.

"He'll be back on his feet in a few days, Adrik," the woman replied. "And charming as ever." She excused herself from her patient and came over to them.

"This is Veronica," Adrik introduced the blonde. "Veronica, Zara here is one of our best caretakers."

"Please, where is he?" Veronica was trying to stay polite and patient, but she wouldn't be relaxed until she saw Ned for herself.

"This way, Veronica," Zara said taking her by the hand. "I have two of my assistants with him right now."

Zara lead Veronica to a small room behind the main area that was curtained off. Candles and incense were burning as they went inside. Two women dressed nearly identically to Zara were tending an unconscious Malone. His cheeks were flushed with a high temperature and he was mumbling incoherently. A small bandage had been applied to the cut on his forehead.

One of the women wrung out a cloth and wiped it across his brow, gently shushing him. All at once his eyes snapped open and he turned quickly on his side. The second woman hurried to grab a basin just as he vomited.

"Ned?" Veronica called out as she came to the bedside. She set down Ned's belongings beside her, keeping a close eye on the rifle. The woman with the cloth hesitated for a moment until Zara nodded. She handed the cloth to Veronica and moved aside.

"It isn't pleasant but his body is getting rid of the toxins from the spores," Zara told her as Ned vomited again. "The worst of the symptoms usually pass within a few days."

Ned finally lay back on the bed, his eyes fixing on Veronica. He half-smiled at her as she took the cloth and wiped his face.

"Veronica," he whispered. "Are you really here now?"

"Yes, I am," she told him. "You need to rest and get your strength back so we can go home, okay?"

He just nodded as she took another cloth and wiped his face again. Slowly his eyes drifted shut again and a moment later he was asleep. Veronica pulled the thin blanket further up his chest.

"He'll probably sleep for a while now, miss," Zara said gently. She glanced down to the bundle of cloth Veronica had been carrying. "Here, let me take the clothes and have them washed."

Veronica eyed the woman with a hint of suspicion, but the woman smiled warmly at her.

"We just want to make certain all of the spores are gone. To prevent the spread of any more. Normally, it's only absorbed through the nose and mouth but we need to make certain. And did you breathe in any of the spores?"

"A tiny bit of them," Veronica admitted. "But most of it was washed off in a rainstorm just before we arrived here. I did feel a little warm but that's passed."

Zara frowned slightly as she pressed a hand to Veronica's brow. She waited a moment and gazed into the younger woman's eyes then nodded.

"You have no fever, my child," Zara smiled.

"Can you please, tell me where we are?" Veronica asked. "Who are you people?"

Zara stood up a little straighter. "We call our city Eden, after the garden of the Bible. But we are the descendants of the followers of the great king, Prester John."

(So there is chapter 3. I will post more stories as soon as I can. If you read please leave a review. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. I promise the other explorers will show up soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Legend Chapter 4

Ned was again on his side retching what little was left in his stomach. As soon as the pains subsided he lay back down again. He had no idea how long he'd been here. He wasn't even sure where here was. One minute he had been alone with Veronica and now he was in a strange place with people he didn't know. They had been tending him during his sickness, the women incredibly tender. But he kept asking for Veronica and when she finally came, he relaxed despite his illness.

Veronica wiped his face after he expelled his stomach yet again.

"Where are we?" he asked her as she helped him drink a little water. "Who are these people?"

"I'm not sure," She replied as he lay back down. "But they claim to be descendants of Prester John followers."

Ned's eyes grew wide. "I'd say that's impossible but not after all the people we've seen. But how did we get here?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I allowed myself to fall asleep and when I woke up you were gone. When I came out of the rock shelter, I was here."

He nodded slightly as he closed his eyes. Veronica took his hand in hers. "Get some sleep. We can figure this out once you're better."

"The others will come looking for us," he said as he drifted back to sleep.

Zara came back into the sick room. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of hot soup, fresh fruit, and water. She set the tray down on the small stand beside the bed as she came over.

"Here, I thought you might be a little hungry," the caretaker told her. "I will look after him while you eat."

"Thank you," Veronica smelled the soup and her stomach growled. She hadn't realized how long she'd gone without eating. As she ate, she also began to wonder exactly how long they had been here. It was at least a few hours. "Can you tell me how we got here? Adrik had promised to but I haven't seen him in some time."

Zara nodded. "Adrik is a good man, but he tends to be easily distracted. He's one of our leading council members. But, I will try to explain. Centuries ago the man who became known as Prester John ruled over a small nation among many other nations. Our kingdom was based upon the teachings of the early Christians. We were a small but prosperous people intent on living in peace. Eventually like many lands built on lofty ideals we succumbed to greed and corruption. A son of Prester John gathered what was left of his family and true followers and left. They journeyed through many lands, attempting only to live in peace with ourselves and those around us. We finally established a kingdom in what was once known as Ethiopia and were able to live peacefully for many years. We grew in numbers and were prosperous. We tried to keep to our beliefs, our traditions, and began reaching out to other nations as well.

"But outside kingdoms grew jealous and wanted to conquer us. We were finally attacked by large numbers of enemy soldiers. Most of our people were either enslaved or slaughtered but some managed to escape and fled across the waters. Adrik's own great grandfather was one of the first to find this land. They settled and began the city which you are now in." Zara gestured around the room. "This hospice was one of the first buildings."

"How is it I've never heard of you?" Veronica broke in. "I've lived on the Plateau all my life and I've never heard you mentioned by any of the tribes."

Zara stared back at her for a moment. She sighed before she continued. "When Adrik's ancestor arrived this was a great jungle. There were many tribes, some very dangerous as well as monstrous beasts."

Veronica smiled. "They're called dinosaurs."

Zara chuckled. "I see you know of them as well. But, in order to protect ourselves we hid our kingdom beneath a mountain. We left markings behind in case any of our other followers ever found their way."

"We found some of the markings in a small cave," Veronica said. "That's where we encountered the spores. How did we get here though?"

Zara shook her head. "You are not the first to come through the arch. Over the years, others have come through, all ill from the cave spores. Some have not been as pleasant as yourselves. All have wanted to stay but you are the first to come in well over a hundred years."

"Once Ned is recovered we'll want to leave. And our friends will come looking for us."

Zara frowned. "Why would you want to leave?"

"Because this isn't our home and our friends will be worried."

"Well, perhaps once your friend is recovered, the council will know a way to return you. In the meantime, please, enjoy our hospitality."

The caretaker stood to leave and she smiled as she took the tray out with her. Veronica watched as the woman left. She turned back to the still sleeping journalist.

"Come on, Ned," she told him. "You need to get better so we can leave."

Roxton, Challenger, and Marguerite were up early this morning. They were up before sunrise, loading their weapons and gathering supplies. They ate a quick breakfast then prepared to leave the Treehouse.

"Do we know what direction they were heading in?" the hunter asked as Challenger picked up his own pack.

"West," Challenger said as he slung the pack over his shoulder. "They were going to watch the sunrise in the meadow."

Two days had passed since Ned and Veronica had left the Treehouse. When one day had passed with no signal, none of the explorers gave it much thought, especially with the heavy rain. But now nearly another full day had passed with no sign of the pair.

"Are we sure they didn't just want more time alone?" Marguerite asked. "Or they took shelter somewhere because of the weather?"

"Once the weather had cleared they would have tried to signal us," Roxton answered. "It would be better if we just were to make certain."

(Chapter 5 will be up in a few days. Please, if you read leave a review.)


	5. Chapter 5

Legend Chapter 5

Veronica had lost all track of time as she helped the caretakers tend to Ned. His temperature had continued to rise. Sweat matted his hair to his skull and he continued to retch although there was nothing left in his stomach to expel. Zara and the other caretakers assured Veronica that this was normal as his body fought off the toxins from the spores and would pass within a few days. She tried to take comfort in their words but it was hard seeing him so sick.

Zara had called for every caretaker she could to help them. They had wrapped Ned in layers of linens soaked in cold water. As the inner layers would heat, they would change them for colder ones. At times Ned shivered so hard his teeth chattered while other times he was so still, Veronica would lean in close to make certain he was still breathing. They tried to get him to drink teas to help lower his temperature. His body mostly rejected them but eventually he was able to keep them down.

In one of the moments when Ned was still, Veronica leaned in close to him. She held his hand as Zara tried to get a little of the medicinal tea into him.

"You need to fight this, Ned," she told him. "We have to find a way out so we can go home. You can't leave me alone in this place."

Adrik returned to the hospice to see how the newcomers were doing. Other people from the city who had heard of their arrival were continuously coming to the hospice asking about the visitors. They seemed genuinely concerned as well as curious about the visitors to their city. Veronica found their concern touching but she largely ignored them for the moment.

Finally, just as the sun was setting on the third day, as they were peeling the inner layers away, Zara paused. The linens were wet, but they were cool. She put a hand to Ned's cheek and brow then she smiled with relief.

"His fever has broken!" she announced.

Veronica was nearly in tears as they peeled away the remaining layers. She dropped heavily in the chair beside his bed just as he began to stir. Zara and the other caretakers quickly changed the sheets beneath him and covered him with a warm blanket. Just as they did, Ned stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ned?" Veronica took his hand in hers and he turned to look at her.

"Veronica?" he whispered. He blinked a few times as his vision cleared. Finally, he looked at her with eyes that were tired but free from the fever.

"You're going to be fine, Ned," she told him as tears fell. "Your fever finally broke."

"Veronica," he said.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" he asked. Then another realization came to him. "Where are my clothes?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ned slowly opened his eyes. The past few days were little more than a blur as he looked around the room he was in. It was small and sparsely furnished with a few incense burners and candles. There were two chairs and a small table beside the bed he was lying on. He was covered to his chest by a light blanket and he was wearing a light cotton tunic. Slowly he tried to sit up.

"Don't try to get up yet, young man," A woman's voice startled him.

He peered into the face of a middle aged woman wearing a blue dress and a veil similar to the ones he'd seen nuns wear as a child. She smiled warmly at him as she set a covered tray on the stand beside the bed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Zara," she told him as she sat down. "We haven't been properly introduced. I already know you are Ned Malone, a reporter."

"How do you know me? And where's Veronica? Where are we?"

Zara laughed gently. "So many questions. But I am glad to see you are feeling better. But you will need time to get your strength back. Veronica is resting but she will be back soon. In the meantime, are you hungry?" She lifted the cover off the tray.

Ned smelled the hot soup and his stomach growled. He grinned at her. "I guess I am."

Zara placed pillows behind him so he could sit up. "I thought something light for you for now. But if you keep this down perhaps later I can bring you something more."

"Thank you." He started to eat slowly but his hunger got the better of him as he devoured the soup.

"Don't rush so or you may make yourself sick again," the woman cautioned him and he slowed down.

"How long have we been here?"

"The sun has risen and set three times."  
"Three days?!"

"You were poisoned by the spores from the cave and have been very sick. Only last evening did your fever break."

"Veronica? Was she sick, too?"

"No. And you might have been worse if she hadn't thought of washing off the spores with the rain."

Ned finished the soup then drank the tea Zara handed him. As he finished, he felt his eyes growing heavy again. For a moment Zara seemed to shimmer but he shook his head to clear it.

"Rest, Ned Malone," Zara said as she helped him lay back down. "It's the best for you for now."

Zara sighed as she got to her feet. She picked up the tray as she left. As she went back out into the main area, she paused when she saw the older man, Melos, hobbling on a cane.

"You old fool, what are you doing up?" she admonished him as she went to him.

"I want to go home," he said. "I want to see if anything is left."

"Stay here, please. You know there is nothing left. Soon there will be nothing left."

From outside came the sudden shouting and screaming of a lot of people. Melos and Zara looked at each other as a young girl came into the hospice at a run.

"Marya, what's wrong, child?" Zara said catching the girl as she slid to a halt.

"The…the outpost is gone. Like all the others. Everyone is talking."

Melos looked toward the room where Ned slept. "These strangers brought this. Mark my words."

"What have we brought?" Veronica's voice broke in.

"Melos," Zara scolded the old man. "Please, Veronica, excuse, Melos. He is old and gets confused sometimes."

Melos glared at Veronica for a moment before turning to hobble away, grumbling under his breathe.

"What is he so angry about?" Veronica asked. "What is going on, Zara?"

Zara hesitated for a moment. There were tears in the woman's eyes when she spook again. "We don't know what's happening. But our land is disappearing."

"Disappearing?"

"One moment it's there, then it's gone," Marya said as she followed the two women. "Melos watched his home vanish. His wife was in the house."

"Marya, please," Zara said patting the child's shoulder. "Your mother is probably looking for you. It would be best if you went to her."

The girl nodded and hurried off.

"How can a house just vanish?" Veronica asked as she followed Zara into the small garden behind the hospice.

"Not just a house," she said. "A few weeks ago, parts of the city began to vanish. There is a shimmer of light, much like a ripple you see on a pond when you toss a stone. Anything the light touches disappears. Trees, animals, houses like Melos's. We have been praying to God for help but the vanishings are still happening."

"Why don't you leave here?"

"There is no way to leave. Some have tried over the years but they always come back saying they will walk and can go no farther. They will reach out and say it feels like a wall should be there but there is nothing. Our elders and council have been reading all of our texts and literature to find hope but there is only nothing."

Veronica pointed to the hospice. "Zara, Ned and I have nothing to do with this. We don't even know how we came here."

The older woman nodded with a smile. "I know that, Veronica, but people are frightened, wondering who or what will be next. Although, we welcome you to Eden, some have been whispering of the fabled serpent in the garden."

Veronica was startled by a ball rolling on the ground toward her. She looked up to see the dark haired child she had encountered the first day she had arrived. As she bent to toss the ball back to him, she saw a shimmer of light.

"No!" she screamed as she ran to the child. She gathered the terrified boy to her just as the light touched the ground. She smiled in relief as she turned to see Zara caught in the light.

The woman looked startled for a moment then she simply disappeared. Veronica hid the boy's face so he wouldn't see.

(Okay, I hope that will stir things up a bit. More to come in a few days. Please if you read leave a review.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"They were here," Roxton said as he kicked at the remains of the small fire. He bent down when he saw the used end of a few matches. "But this fire's been out maybe two days."

"They must have sought shelter from the rain," Challenger said as he peered outside. He frowned when he saw the piece of cloth on the ground. "This is Ned's handkerchief." He picked it up and noticed the white powder clinging to it. He sniffed at it and sneezed, dropping the cloth.

Marguerite saw a torch set in the rocks and lit it. Challenger frowned when he saw the flickers on some of the scattered spores around the cave. He glanced down at the cloth.

"I think we need to leave here now," he said with urgency.

"Why?" Marguerite was shining the light on the writings on the wall as Challenger urged them to leave.

"There are spores all around us. Without being able to properly identify them it would be best if we left in case they're dangerous. If Malone and Veronica breathed them in, they could possibly be ill."

As the trio of explorers left the cave, Marguerite made a quick read of the writings on the wall then she followed them out. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea as the air around her began to shimmer and weave. She tried to call out to Roxton or Challenger but she found she couldn't speak. Whispers came to her ears and she tried to shut them out but they persisted. For a moment she heard the name Morrighan then they were gone and she was stepping out of a large stone arch. It took a moment for her stomach to settle as she quickly looked for the two men.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"More important, where are we?" Roxton said as they stared around.

Challenger looked behind them and saw the stone arch. There was no cave and there was no jungle. He shook his head in disbelief. His scientific mind told him this was impossible but after everything they had seen since coming to the Plateau he had learned nearly anything was possible.

Marguerite was still unsettled by what she had experienced and eyed the city around them with suspicion. She glanced to Roxton who was on high alert as well. They suddenly heard the sounds of people crying and shouting.

"What is going on?" Challenger exclaimed.

"More strangers!" a woman's voice shouted.

One woman in a light blue dress had stopped just in front of the arch and shouted when she saw the explorers. Others close to her suddenly turned to look at the arch.

"They brought this on us!" A man shouted as more people stopped. "Get them!"

Roxton fired his rifle over the heads of the panicked people. A second shot brought them to a halt.

"Stay back!" he shouted.

The crowd of people stared at them, unsure what to do. Then a brown-haired man in a green tunic pushed his way through the throng.

"Please, my friends, let me through," he urged them and they slowly parted for him. "My friends, please, I know we are all frightened, but these strangers are not the cause of the vanishings. The vanishings began before they arrived. Please." The man turned to the explorers. "Come with me, quickly."

"We aren't going anywhere," Roxton said still brandishing his rifle.

"If you want to see your two young friends you will."

The explorers glanced at each other. "It's either me or the crowd."

"Where are they?" Challenger asked as they quickly followed the younger man.

"I'm Adrik, a council member of the city of Eden. Your friends are at the hospice."

"What happened to them?"

"Please, stop, can't you see he can't even stand up!" Veronica shouted as two men held her firmly. Moments after Zara had disappeared, Melos had returned with other men. They were angry and in a near panic. They had pushed their way into the hospice. Veronica had already put the child down and she had run into the building before she was grabbed.

Ned was being dragged from the sick room into the main area. He had been startled awake by loud shouts and a cry from Veronica. Then he was being pulled out of the bed wearing just the light tunic by two very angry men. He barely had time to register what was happening as they pulled him out into the interior.

"What's happening?" he tried to ask.

"They did this to us!" Melos was shouting. He stood leaning on his cane and shaking a fist. "I tell you they've cursed us."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Roxton's voice boomed in the interior of the hospice.

Everyone jumped then turned. Veronica grinned in spite of the men holding her.

"Melos, what is the meaning of this?" Adrik shouted. "Let them go."

"But, Adrik," Melos argued.

"We are not barbarians, Melos, and I am still a member of the council. These people are our guests, not the enemy. They are under my protection. Now, do as I say and return to your homes and families."

"I will speak to the other council members, Adrik," Melos said as they turned to leave. "Perhaps, you are too soft."

As soon as Ned was released, his legs gave way and he sank to the floor in a heap. Veronica reached him first with Challenger close behind.

"What's wrong with him?" the scientist asked as he knelt beside them.

"He's been sick," Veronica said as the others approached them. "He was poisoned by the cave spores. His fever only broke last night."

"I'll be fine, Veronica," Ned told her as Roxton and Adrik came to them. The two men helped him to his feet and lay him on the nearest bed.

Challenger felt Ned's forehead. "How are you feeling now, Ned?"

"Weaker than a kitten."

"Well, there's no fever now. I suspect you need to rest and get your strength back."

"I apologize for all of this," Adrik said. "We are not normally a violent people. Our teachings and laws forbid such things. We've lived here peacefully for all these centuries and have never faced anything like this. Everything is vanishing and we have no way to leave." Adrik looked over to Veronica. "Zara was my mother."

"What about the arch?" Veronica asked. "If we came through it, why can't we go back through the same way?"

"We've tried that many times. But we've never really wanted to or needed to until the vanishings began."

"There was something about this in the writings in the cave," Marguerite said. "I only got to glimpse at them before we had to leave."

Ned suddenly tried to sit up. "My journal," he said excitedly. "I copied everything down before I got sick."

Marguerite looked at him for a moment before a sly smile crossed her lips. "Maybe I should take a look."

"Only with me right there," he shot back at her.

"Well then, let's get started."

(And there is Chapter 7. Two chapters in one night and more to come as soon as I can get on the computer again. If you read please leave a review.)

Just an author's note: Three Lost World cast members have birthdays coming in March. Lara Cox (Finn), Peter McCauley (Challenger) and David Orth (Malone). I just thought I'd pass that along.

i

i


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Veronica found Ned's pack still in the sick room along with his rifle and his clothes which had been washed and folded and set on the chair in the room. She wasn't sure when they had been returned but she assumed Zara had put them there before she had disappeared. The girl handed the journalist his pack then set the clothes on the bed beside him.

He smiled at her as he found his journal. He opened it and turned to the pages with the writings he had copied before he had gotten sick. Marguerite was sitting in a chair beside his bed so he handed the journal to her. He seemed to hesitate for a moment but she smiled at him.

"I promise no editing this time, Ned," she said then gave him a wry grin. "At least not until you're well enough to fight back."

He laughed slightly at that as Veronica sat on the edge of his bed beside him. She saw him trying to stifle a yawn.

"Close your eyes for now, Ned," she told him.

"That's all I've been doing the past few days," he complained, shaking his head. "I still don't know what's going on. Who were the apemen who dragged me out of bed? Where's Zara?"

Veronica tried to explain to him what had been happening. She related the history Zara had told her, then their own strange arrival, the vanishings, including Zara's own disappearance. He nodded as she told him as he closed his eyes. But when she told him about Zara, he looked up at her again.

"She was glowing earlier," he said.

"What? When was this?"

"I'm not sure. When you were resting. She gave me some tea to drink then just as I fell asleep, she was glowing a little. I fell asleep then those two guys were dragging me out here. Now you tell me she's gone, too."

"What did this light look like?" she asked.

"Like ripples on a pond when you toss a stone."

"That's what Zara told me just before she disappeared. But, when the light touched her, she didn't seem in distress. She seemed almost, well, almost peaceful."

"I have placed all of you under my protection," Adrik told them. He had returned from speaking with other members of the city council. Despite arguments from Melos and a few other citizens the council had agreed to honor Adrik. "You must forgive Melos and the others for their rash actions. Melos lost his wife in the vanishings, he has no other family. We've all lost friends and family. My people are frightened and confused. We have always tried to be a peaceful people. We are a simple people and we have no defense against such strange things."

"These vanishings only started recently?" Challenger asked. He was replaying in his mind everything the younger man had told him, describing all the vanishings. Adrik told him everything he could about the founding of Eden centuries ago.

"I confess, my ancestors did begin to stray from our simple teachings and in order to protect themselves they began to delve into the black arts."

"Magic?" Challenger scoffed.

"Yes," Adrik said with a nod. "In many of their travels, my ancestors encountered other cultures who practiced the black arts. When they arrived here they were determined not to be forced from this land as they had been so many times before as well as to protect ourselves from the horrid beasts and tribes here in this land. But there was nothing to predict the vanishings."

Challenger smiled. "We've encountered many of those horrible beasts as well."

"My great grandfather wanted no part of it but the other early leaders conjured a spell to protect our city once we had settled. They created a false mountain to shelter and hide us. We left clues in the cave with the spores for any of our people who may have escaped. The shelter was only meant to be temporary until we would be better able to defend ourselves. But we don't know how to undo it."

"This all seems more artificial than magic or sorcery," Challenger said aloud. "Magic rarely is little more than science that is yet unexplained."

"This science of yours. You may have to explain this science of yours to me if we can solve this."

"I would be honored to, Adrik," Challenger eagerly agreed.

Marguerite finally set the journal down and looked up. Roxton was near the main door of the hospice with his rifle still firmly in hand. Veronica was nearby when the blonde girl saw her and came over.

"So, is there anything helpful in the text?" Veronica asked.

"Actually, yes," Marguerite said. "Besides basically saying Prester John's followers came this way, it does say that there is one way in and one way out of Eden. The key to unlock the gate is the stone of John."

"What is the stone of John?" Roxton said as he came near them.

"Maybe the rock in your head?" Marguerite suggested.

"Very funny, Marguerite," the hunter retorted.

"The stone of John?" Adrik said as he came back into the area with Challenger.

"Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, it's several miles south of the city. It's an exact replica of my pendant."

"Why haven't you ever tried this before?" Ned suddenly asked.

Adrik shrugged. "No one has ever wanted to leave."

"Zara told me some people have tried to leave and they couldn't." Veronica frowned. "She told me they've returned saying they go so far and seem to run into an invisible wall."

"I know of the past attempts as well. But I say it's never been our attempt to force anyone to stay."

"Now there may be no choice but to leave," Challenger said. "I for one, would be willing to try if it helps these people."

"We all are," Roxton put in.

"It would probably be best if we left before anymore vanishings occur. As soon as possible."

Veronica frowned again and shook her head. "But Ned's not in any shape for this."

"There is no way you are leaving me behind," the journalist argued.

"I have a horse you can use, Ned," Adrik said. "I will return with her in as soon as I can. And I will take you to the stone."

(Finally, Chapter 8 is done. Again I will post more in a few days. If you read, please leave a review. Thank you for taking the time to read.)


	9. Chapter 9

Legend Chapter 9

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Roxton asked as he helped Ned to his feet.

"I am not getting left behind," the journalist argued as they made their way to the doors. He didn't want to admit his fear of being left alone and Melos and his friends returning or his friends vanishing.

"Well, you can at least ride in the cart Adrik brought." Roxton's tone was stern and Ned really didn't feel like arguing further. The hunter helped the younger man out to the others and helped him into the cart.

Adrik had brought his horse along with a small cart. The animal was more a large pony than a horse but Adrik assured them she was a sturdy creature named Rasia.

"I've brought supplies as well," Adrik said. "There are food stuffs, water skeins." He glanced over to Ned before whispering to Challenger. "As well as medical supplies in case your friend isn't as well as he wants to be. I've noticed he is looking a little flushed yet."

Challenger acknowledged him with a nod. "I've noticed as well. Thank you for all of this but you don't have to accompany us, Adrik. The instructions you gave are more than adequate."

Adrik shook his head. "This is my city, my people. If I had had the text from the cave sooner, I would have acted. I truly don't understand why my ancestors did not. It is my responsibility and I admit, my curiosity is aroused."

Marguerite came up to them. "We're all set to go," she said, setting her hat on her head.

"Very well, then let's get moving," Challenger said as they made their way out of the city.

Just as they were leaving, the little boy with the curly hair ran up to Veronica. The child threw his arms around her. She returned the hug and he peered into her face. He held out his ball to her.

"No, that's yours," she said with a smile.

"You can give it back to me later," he told her then quickly ran off.

Adrik stared after the boy. "Graeme seems rather fond of you."

"That's the child the light tried to take when it took Zara instead. And he was the first person I met when I came through the arch."

"Perhaps, he'll be an ambassador one day," Adrik laughed.

The group of explorers and lone Edenite traveled several miles before calling a break. The path Adrik lead them on followed along a small stream that wound its way through gently sloping fields. A few small animals scattered away from them but there was little else.

"There are farms mostly to the south of the city," Adrik said as he took a drink from the stream. "Mostly because the soil is richer and better suited for growing. Our water comes from three reservoirs that collect from the streams and rivers that flow. We were blessed when we settled here that our water is fresh and pure. Our ancestors learned from communities they traveled through to preserve and care for our resources so they would last us."

Ned had climbed off the cart and was sitting with his back against a tree. He was beginning to regret his decision to come along. Although the fever was gone, he still felt weak and tired. Veronica came to sit beside him and offered him a canteen of water. As he drank she also wet a small cloth and dabbed at his forehead.

"Thanks," he told her.

"You should have stayed at the hospice," she said.

"I didn't want to miss out on this. Besides, I don't want to vanish without you."

Ned's cheeks flushed slightly when he realized he had said that last thought aloud. He looked into her face to see her reaction. She stared at him for a moment before smiling. She leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, I think," she whispered.

Roxton's voice interrupted them. Both looked up at him with a start. Neither had heard the hunter approach and Roxton had a slight smile in his face.

"If you would be ready," he said as he helped Ned to his feet. "We're ready to move on. Adrik says we should reach the rock in about two days if we keep moving. Think you can make it?"

"I'll be fine," Ned said as he reached for the cart. Roxton caught him as he stumbled slightly.

The hunter helped him into the cart then sighed. "You really don't have anything to prove, Ned."

The journalist shook his head. "That's not what this is about. I just want to help."

"I know, just don't push yourself any more than you have to."

"You would."

Roxton shrugged. "You're right. I would."

The group traveled for the remainder of the day, stopping only one more time to allow Rasia to rest. Ned had fallen asleep in the back of the cart. When the group stopped Challenger felt the journalist's forehead and frowned.

"I thought you said the fever was broken," he said to Adrik. "His temperature is steadily rising."

"It has been over one hundred years since anyone has been sick from the spores," the councilman replied handing a wet cloth to him. "But as with any sickness, rest is needed after the fever. Your friend has done anything but rest."

As Challenger wiped the sweat from Ned's forehead the journalist's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up quickly. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on the scientist.

"Easy, Ned," Challenger said patting him on the shoulder.

"Challenger, where are we?" Ned asked. He covered his face with his hands.

"I think where we need to stay for a few hours at least," Challenger replied, rewetting the cloth as Ned sat back against the cart.

"It's going to be dark soon anyway," Adrik said. "Perhaps we should remain here for the night and start out fresh in the morning."

"Sounds like a good idea," Roxton said setting his rifle down. "Are there any creatures we need to be wary of, Adrik?"

Adrik shook his head. "Only a few wild pigs and a few reptiles. Most of the wildlife avoids humans altogether. There is a pack a wolves but they are usually to the north of the city."

"I hate wolves," Ned said.

"You were an ugly wolf, I have to say," Marguerite teased him.

Adrik stared at them. "He was a wolf?"

As a fire was built, Marguerite told Adrik of the time Ned was turned into a werewolf. Then the explorers related some of their other adventures since arriving on the Plateau. The Edenite listened intently about the dinosaurs, the Vantu, Tribune. He was sympathetic when they related how they had lost Summerlee.

"Our lives must seem rather dull compared to yours," Adrik commented as he ate an apple.

"It's actually nice to find a group not out for themselves," Veronica argued. "And not trying to eat us alive."

"Violence has no place in our city," Adrik shook his head. "Our ancestors often resorted to such means, either in defense or the times we strayed from Prester John's teachings of peace and coexistence. When we established Eden, we were determined to have no part of it."

"What happens if someone breaks the rules?" Ned asked.

"We have laws of course but have rarely needed to punish anyone. We've had no murder, very little theft. There is no poverty. Whenever anyone has disagreements or grievances, they come before the council and each side is allowed to argue their case. We try to be fair to each involved." For the first time, since meeting with Adrik, his voice rose. "Which is why I don't understand any of this with the vanishings. What started it and why?"

"Zara told us your ancestors built some sort of false mountain," Veronica interrupted. "How did they build all of this?"

"Much of this land was here already when we settled. I know the legend of the mountain." He sighed and shook his head. "It was the black arts used to create some sort of illusion to hide our city and all of this land. But I don't understand why we've never been able to leave. I, myself, have never had an interest in leaving. Until now."

"This light sounds like maybe your mountain has cracks and people are falling into them," Ned remarked.

The others looked at him making him wonder how stupid he had just sounded.

"That's exactly what it sounds like," Challenger agreed. "Somehow, this mountain, or black magic for lack of a better term is failing and what was intended to protect your city is now destroying it."

"Then we must reach the stone of John as soon as possible if there is any way to stop this and save what is left of Eden," Adrik said.

"We'll take turns keeping watch," Roxton added, picking up his weapon. "And leave here at first light."

(That's it for Chapter 9. I'll try to have more in a few days and I'll try to pick things up a little. I hope you are enjoying this so far and if you read please leave a review.)


	10. Chapter 10

Legend Chapter 10

Challenger was on watch when the morning light touched the sky. His friends and Adrik rose shortly after that although Ned was still asleep. The others decided to allow him to sleep as long as they could. They made a quick breakfast of dried pork meat, cheese and fruit. They drank a fruit drink Adrik made with some of the fruit and water.

"This is a drink my mother made for me often and I wanted you to share in it," he told them.

"Thank you," Marguerite said draining her cup. "This is delicious."

Veronica went to Ned around mid-morning to gently shake him awake. He shook his head as he slowly opened his eyes. She pressed a hand to his cheek and forehead and smiled.

"You feel cool," she told him as she handed him some of the fruit drink.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" he asked as he drank the fruit juice and ate some of the cheese. After drinking a little water to wash everything down, he got to his feet.

"How do you feel?" Challenger asked as he came over.

"Maybe a little tired and my head still hurts a little, but otherwise I feel better."

"Just make certain not to overdo it today."

Adrik interrupted them. "If we keep moving today, we should reach the stone of John by nightfall."

As the little group continued, the landscape was beginning to slowly rise.

"It's been many years since I came this way," Adrik told them. "If we keep going there is a ledge far up that we can look out and should be able to see the entire city."

Roxton kept looking behind them as they headed up the slope. Marguerite noticed the tension in the hunter.

"What's wrong, John?" she asked.

"I just keep feeling like we're being watched," he said. "Something's following us." He stopped for a moment to listen. He gripped his rifle tightly as he started moving again.

"I've been feeling that way since we arrived here," she replied. "When we were being brought here, I kept hearing voices and I heard the name Morrighan."

Roxton stared at her for a moment. "I thought I was the only one or maybe just being disoriented by the shift."

"Do you realize the light that brought us here is just like the light that is taking these people."

Challenger heard them. "It was the same with me. Veronica, Malone, what about you? What did it feel like for you?"

"Same as you're describing," Veronica answered.

"I was already out of it so I can't say," Ned added. "I don't remember even arriving here. One minute I was in that cave with Veronica, the next all of this is going on."

"That's something else," Roxton added. "Why did only Ned get so sick from the spores? Why didn't the rest of us?"

"Because I went farther into the cave than Veronica. There was a crevice I went through. And, I well, I hit my head and fell into the spores."

"We didn't see the crevice when we went in," Challenger said eyeing the journalist with concern.

"But there was," Veronica argued. "I went into it as well. That's when I realized what was making him sick."

"Challenger warned us to leave the cave before we saw it," Marguerite said. "We went in there to look for you. That's when we wound up here in wherever we are now."

"This is most perplexing," Challenger shook his head.

Adrik, who had moved on ahead, suddenly stopped and gave a startled cry. "No!"

The others hurried to catch up to the Edenite who was standing near the edge of the path. As they looked out they saw the shimmering light reach down from the sky and touch various parts of the city in the distance. They saw several buildings disappear before the light vanished again.

"That's the most it's ever taken at one time," he murmured.

"We need to hurry if there's going to be anything left to save," Challenger said.


	11. Chapter 11

Legend Chapter 11

Adrik was quiet as they continued to wind their way along the overgrown path. None of the explorers knew exactly what to say to console the man except they would make certain to help save what was left. They had continued through most of the day stopping only briefly to allow the horse to rest. Challenger insisted Ned still remained in the cart at least part of the way. The journalist was well on his way to recovering finally. The restful night had done greatly to help restore his energy.

Roxton was still on edge as he continued to sense they were being watched. The slope had leveled off and they had just stopped for a short break to rest and eat. As they were preparing to move out again they heard the sound of voices calling.

"Adrik!"

Several Edenites were making their way toward them, Melos was among them. Ned couldn't help himself when he tensed and took a half step back. He remembered the last time he had seen the older man and wasn't going to let him near him. Veronica, too, tensed and put her hand on her knife.

"Melos, Albion, Erol," the Edenite councilman stepped forward to greet his fellow citizens. "What are you doing here?"

"Most of the city is gone, Adrik," Melos growled as he leaned on his cane. "While you were off on your little trek, we are suffering more losses."

"I know, I saw the vanishings from the ledge," Adrik replied.

"What are you doing to stop it?" Erol asked waving a knife. "It's been worse since they came here."

"Wait, we have nothing to do with this," Roxton argued. "We're trying to help."

Melos laughed but there was no humor in it. "Help us? How? You came from outside. You did this to us."

"How could they?" Adrik tried to reason. "The vanishings began before they came. They could not be responsible."

"Please, we want only to help you," Challenger began.

"How do we know they aren't the ones behind this to begin with?"

Adrik pointed to Ned. "Did he fake the illness? You saw him when he first came through the arch. Why would they endanger themselves by coming here to possibly vanish with us? They did not come here by choice and I am still a leader of this city and as I have made them my guests, any action against them is an affront to me and my ancestors."

Melos grumbled under his breath. "Then do something."

"We are trying to," Challenger put in. "Once we reach this stone perhaps we can find a way to stop the vanishings or find a way to leave this place."

Marguerite was the first to notice the shimmer of light nearing them. "We need to move now," she said.

"Oh no," was all Veronica said as they all turned to run.

Challenger watched as the light reached from the sky. It shimmered and rippled as waves on water just as Ned and Veronica had described but the scientist was certain it was not random. The light was too fixed and moving with precision.

"Melos!" Adrik said as the light was nearly upon the older man.

Without thinking, Ned rushed to push the old man aside.

"Ned!" Veronica shouted as the light enveloped both the journalist and the Edenite. Both shimmered for a moment before they vanished.

(If you read please leave a review.)

A/N: I haven't abandoned this story. I will update this story as soon as I can. Real life is just very chaotic right now!)


End file.
